


После

by Jeunise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeunise/pseuds/Jeunise
Summary: Он стоял, покрытый многонедельной пылью, от которой волосы его посерели и теперь делали его много старше, чем он должен был казаться. Глаза его безотрывно смотрели на голографический плакат, питавшийся солнечной энергией. Плакат говорил: «Свобода! Независимость! Мир без рабовладельцев!»





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Достаточно вольное обращение с каноном, с персонажами, с функционалом, попытка взглянуть на события под разными углами.

Ветер гулял по улице, сгибая высокую траву, давно прорвавшую оборону асфальта. Стебли кланялись и снова поднимались, перешептываясь о чем-то на своем языке. Безлюдный покой – настоящая благодать, не прерываемая даже редким трепетом взлетающей от неведомого испуга птицы. 

Он стоял, покрытый многонедельной пылью, от которой волосы его посерели и теперь делали его много старше, чем он должен был казаться. Глаза его безотрывно смотрели на голографический плакат, питавшийся солнечной энергией. Плакат говорил: «Свобода! Независимость! Мир без рабовладельцев!», – и был абсолютно прав – никого из последних здесь никто не видел долгие-долгие годы. Но Он уже давно не анализировал необновляющуюся информацию. Ему было все равно. Настолько все равно, что кожа трескалась бесчисленной паутинкой и кусками сходила с его лица, обнажая гладкий белоснежный пластик. Это было бы жутко – сумей кто оценить его безобразный вид. Но птицы отличались невзыскательным вкусом и со временем даже стали садиться на его макушку и плечи. Более осторожные лисы сначала обходили его стороной, а потом и они поняли, что Ему нет дела до их суетливой жизни, и стали без опасения пробегать мимо. Совершенно некому было говорить ему о вопиющей неопрятности. Никто не мог указать на порванный, обветшалый пиджак с поблекшим голубым треугольником. Не для кого было сохранять приличный вид и менять потрескавшиеся от жары и мороза некогда красивые лаковые ботинки. Мир пах благодатью естественности и жизни, которые отрицали условности прямых линий и порядка. С каждым днём он всё больше и больше сливался с природой, становясь хотя бы визуально ее частью. 

Он спал бы еще долго в этом пыльном мареве. Возможно – больше бы не проснулся никогда. Как и сотни и тысячи таких же как он, замеревших однажды собратьев. Спал, не ведая больше ничего человеческого и пустого. Спал, не видя снов, если бы бродячий пес не разразился низким хриплым лаем где-то в паре кварталов отсюда. 

Что-то внутри него щелкнуло – совсем не фигурально, как об этом бы сказали люди. Диод на его виске зажегся, мигнул и поменял цвет с нежно-голубого на желтый. Сначала механизмы внутри него лениво начали ход, заскрипели, перегоняя по трубкам необходимые для функционирования жидкости, и только потом он моргнул, возвращая своему взгляду живой вид. Сон оказал на его тело влияние совершенно нечеловеческого рода - вместо бодрости и прилива сил, он констатировал у себя низкий заряд аккумулятора, порчу нескольких важных компонентов и соответственный этому сбой в восприятии мира. Он раз за разом перезагружал память, пытаясь найти кусок пропущенного времени, но последнее, что он помнил – это далекий лай пса. 

Он поднял не сразу поддавшуюся команде голову и осмотрел мир, в котором ничего не узнал. Корни трав и деревьев вспахали асфальт, прорвались сквозь стены, расталкивая собой кирпичи строений. Возможно, его бы просто погребло под развалившимся домом, рядом с которым он и замер, случись ему простоять здесь еще лет двадцать. Беда в том, что он не знал, сколько дней или даже лет он уже здесь находился. Настройки времени безнадежно сбились, а к интернету и спутникам подключиться не получалось. Единственное, что ему оставалось – как можно скорее привести себя в рабочее состояние и найти загадочного пса. Собака должна была дать ответы на все возникающие вопросы, отзывающиеся противным жужжанием и повышением температуры в застоявшемся процессоре. По очереди Он проверял систему на наличие неисправностей, что работает, а что – нет. Всё это происходило медленно, что называется «вручную», по той простой иронии, что автоматическая диагностика не запустилась. 

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Коннор, - сказал он в никуда и напомнил себе собственное имя, всплывшее автоматически при тестировании голоса. 

Он проверил зрение, слух и принялся за прочие функции. В кармане его пиджака нашлась старая монетка, быстро запустившая в памяти ролик, демонстрирующий, как и для чего ее применять. Координация оставляла желать лучшего. Коннор попытался повторить манипуляции из видео, но два пальца левой руки не поддались, и монетка с тихим звоном стукнулась о кусок асфальта. С правой рукой дело оказалось еще хуже – она безвольно висела вдоль тела, не реагируя ни на одну команду. Зато ноги оказались вполне работоспособны.

К концу проверки физических способностей, наконец прогрузилась старая карта города, по которой он и определил свое местоположение и построил маршрут до примерного нахождения источника звука.

Зрительный сканер то и дело выхватывал фигуры меж ветвей и высоких стеблей, но ни одна из них не двигалась, не издавала звуков и не походила на живого человека. Коннор постоянно опознавал разные модели андроидов. Кто-то стоял, кто-то сидел на земле, кто-то, должно быть, однажды просто упал от мощного порыва ветра или от толчка, решившего почесать свою спину, зверя. Коннор подходил, пытался разбудить неподвижные тела, но ни один из них не включился и ни разу не моргнул диодом. Единственное, что ему удалось – это раздобыть подходящий биокомпонент. Но аккумулятор все еще требовал зарядки, а сломанная рука нуждалась в замене.  
На карте обозначался магазин «Киберлайф», находящийся как раз по пути следования Коннора. Взвесив все перспективы, он счёл необходимым заглянуть туда, а уже потом искать собаку. 

Двери магазина приветливо распахнулись когда-то давно и теперь пропускали мимо себя любого, кто желал войти внутрь – только желающих, по всей видимости, не то чтобы нашлось много. Коннору это было на руку. Выбить противоударные стекла в его нынешнем состоянии представлялось невозможным. 

Он вошел, сканируя пространство. Отметил на полу листья разной степени разложения, очередной слой пыли, по которому не так давно протащили что-то массивное. Но никакого движения зафиксировать не удалось, и он пошел искать необходимое. Магазин пустовал. Ни покупателей, ни товара на подставках не наблюдалось. Оставалась надежда отыскать детали рук на складе, но прежде нужно было разобраться с аккумулятором. Коннор проверил наличие тока в постаментах, пустовавших без андроидов уже очень давно. Лишь пара из них оказалась пригодной для того, чтобы зарядиться. Остальные безнадежно испортила пыль и влага. Коннор забрался на подставку и уже было подключился, как вдруг засбоивший звуковой процессор констатировал движение за спиной, а уже в следующее мгновение что-то огромное толкнуло его в бок и снесло на пол. 

Вспыхнула картинка в виде огромной мохнатой собаки, смотрящей на него сверху вниз. Собака рычала, недовольная нарушением охраняемых ею границ, но пока не нападала.  
«Тише, Сумо. Я твой друг».

Воспоминания погасли. Датчик звука с опозданием доносил рев и грохот сбитой полки, а перед лицом уже давно находилась огромная черная морда, сдерживаемая одной только вскинутой и неестественно вывернутой правой рукой. Черный медведь – как опознал Коннор – явно намеревался уничтожить или, как минимум, хорошенько испортить андроида. Правую руку беспощадно дробили сильные челюсти с крупными зубами.  
Коннор громко заорал. Нет, не от боли. Он просто следовал инструкции, которая советовала как следует напугать этот вид медведя, если человеку пришлось с ним встретиться. Однако зверь либо уже впал в ужас, либо слишком рассердился. Он лишь отпустил руку и попытался добраться до шеи Коннора новым рывком. Коннору оставалось только схватиться за нос медведя и отвести морду в сторону, подальше от уязвимых мест корпуса. Но и невероятная для человека сила не убедила животное отступить. Медведь высвободился из хватки и напал вновь. Мгновенный просчет подсказал Коннору единственно возможный для спасения вариант. Он извернулся, жертвуя уже изрядно поломанной правой рукой, рванулся вперед и подставил в пасть развороченную механическую конечность. Левой рукой он схватился за голову медведя и насадил глубже на острый металлический штырь – до заторможенного звука то ли рыка, то ли крика, ломающейся кости и жуткой агонии, превратившей злость в его глазах в первозданный ужас перед лицом смерти, а затем – в остывающее и безмятежное безразличие. 

Коннор дождался тишины и отцепил безвозвратно испорченную руку, оставляя ее остатки в горячей туши и выбрался из-под нее. Он сказал бы, что чувствует усталость, но это моргал устремившийся к нулю аккумулятор. Он все еще нуждался в отдыхе и новой руке. И все, что он сделал – позволил себе удовлетворить потребности тела, наконец добравшись до источника энергии.


	2. Chapter 2

Стандартная зарядка обычно не требовала больше часа. Теперь, даже не имея данных о времени, он понял, что прошло часа три - на улице стремительно темнело. Если бы сейчас кто-то заглянул внутрь, то увидел бы единственный образец компании «Киберлайф», мерцающий в темноте ровным цветом голубого неона на виске. Было бы забавно, если бы этот кто-то решил его купить. Коннор создавался не для продаж. Роботов серии RK800 планировалось напрямую доставлять в отделы полиции, если бы он, Коннор, первый образец андроида-детектива, справился со своей задачей. Но что-то произошло. Что-то, от чего людей в городе не осталось, а все роботы отключились. И теперь Коннор, оценивая свое состояние, констатировал, что представляет пока собой жалкое зрелище. Не удивительно, что задача оказалась провалена. Старый потрепанный андроид, без руки, точно плюшевая детская игрушка, которой оторвали лапу и забросили в дальний угол. 

Он сошел с подставки, отключаясь от сети, и направился в подсобку. Склад стоял нетронутым. Замеревшие на улицах андроиды даже не попытались себя чинить, что бы ни было причиной их деактивации. Впрочем, сканер и не выявил у них никаких повреждений. Совершенно. Ни внешних, ни внутренних. 

Коннор не знал, почему и сам стоял там, рядом с ними, почему деактивировал себя и, самое главное - почему он сам же перезапустился. Но теперь в его задачу входило найти какую-то загадочную собаку. И только. Возникающие вопросы о мире, деактивации и отсутствии людей интересовали его вторично. 

Он отыскал на складе подходящую руку и сразу же проверил ее в действии, сменив заодно звуковой блок и кисть левой. Одежды для его модели, конечно, в магазине не нашлось, потому, пришлось обойтись одной из стандартных форм для продаж.   
Теперь можно было идти дальше. 

Весь город представлял собой ту же картину борьбы природы с цивилизацией. Где-то более успешную, где-то менее. В любом случае, каждый, оказавшийся бы здесь, понял, что рано или поздно от того, что создавал человек, останутся только обломки, которые невозможно восстановить. Коннор видел оленя вдалеке улицы и лисиц, безбоязненно копошащихся в скелете автомобиля. Бесчисленные виды насекомых, мельтешащие вокруг, грозились занять всю его оперативную память, потому вскоре он просто отключил из списка сканирования объекты меньше двух дюймов. Он шел вперед. А все те, кто теперь властвовал в городе, даже не боялись его, хотя он недавно убил медведя, превышавшего по физическим силам любого из них. Звери просто не знали, что его нужно бояться. Они не видели человека, а андроиды, которых они повсеместно встречали, не пахли, не издавали звуков, не двигались. Коннор стал исключением. Но даже так вызывал в них скуку или легкое любопытство. К нему не бежали, чтобы рассмотреть, но от него и не шарахались в сторону.   
Коннор молчал. Его программа социального взаимодействия бездействовала. Не находилось ни одного объекта, подходящего ему по интеллекту и способности разговаривать. Печалило ли это его? Кончено нет. Андроид мог только имитировать грусть. Но если бы ему встретился хоть один человек или даже рабочий андроид, программа, подсказывающая Коннору подходящие эмоции, конечно бы заставила его улыбнуться, воскликнуть что-то радостное и вообще оживиться. Временами он даже замечал какое-то движение, вглядывался в эту область, но всегда данные были обманчивыми. Природа, живая природа, постоянно водила его за нос склонившимся на ветру деревцем или копошащимся енотом, пытающемся вскрыть старую консервную банку. 

Единственной ниточкой, связывающей дикий мир и цивилизацию, был собачий лай. Который Коннор больше не слышал, как ни старался. На месте, где должна была ждать фантомная собака, не обнаружилось ничего, кроме старой заброшенной свалки автомобилей. Конор обошел ее по всему периметру, заглядывал под днище старых развалюх, но не нашел никого, кроме змей и грызунов. Тогда он встал, в очередной раз запустил систему перезагрузки памяти. Сущность робота заставляла его искать снова и снова, хотя от системы анализа не могло ускользнуть ни одной детали, значимой для поиска. Тем не менее он восстановил подходящую картинку. Помогли ли тут окружавшие его автомобили, послужившие мощной естественной ассоциацией, или после зарядки система начала нормально восстанавливаться, но Коннор сумел узнать район, в который приезжал на такси. Зафиксировал одноэтажный дом с покатой крышей, небольшим крыльцом и узкой площадкой для старой машины. Теперь его путь, за неимением других пунктов назначения, лежал туда. 

Он шел и думал об одной особенности. Многие адроиды, вышедшие из строя, вообще не имели диодов. Они сами от них избавились или, возможно, этого пожелали их владельцы. Однако дело обстояло в том, что обычно хозяева не хотели. Человек и без того испытывал нервное напряжение от того, что постоянно контактировал с существами слишком на него похожими, лишать андроидов последнего отличительного признака, мало кто пожелал бы.   
И тут Коннор вспомнил. 

Вспомнил выстрел в девушку со светлыми волосами. Девушка спокойно ждала своей участи, не выражая страха или сомнения. Она не знала выстрелит ли Коннор или пощадит ее. Конор - не пощадил. Во лбу девушки зияла дыра. Из которой к переносице поползла алая капля крови. Девушка не упала – как-то безвольно осела на колени и замерла в странной позе, а господин Камски досадливо улыбнулся. 

Что-то не сходилось…

Коннор перезапустил видео воспоминания. Еще раз просмотрел как целится твердой рукой в живого человека. Как, не колеблясь, нажимает на курок. Видит, как пуля разрывает кожу и разбивает череп. Девушке все равно. По лбу ее ползет синяя капля тириума. 

Подозревая сбой, Коннор перезапустил видео в третий раз.   
Если бы он мог нервничать, он бы нервничал. Если бы андроиды имели понятие совести и морали, Коннор бы поклялся, что в первый раз видел кровь, что во втором видео не было диода на красивом лице. А в третий раз, наконец, картинка стала настоящей, и Коннор увидел перед собой андроида. Конечно. Только потому он и выстрелил. Нельзя стрелять в человека, если он не угрожает жизни другого человека.   
В RT600 стрелять можно, если того требует ситуация. 

Если бы Коннор был человеком, он бы сказал, что первичное воспоминание становится всё более четкими и никаких проблем тут нет. Но программа предоставила ему три разных видео, пытаясь убедить его в том, что это одно и то же воспоминание. 

Он стоял уже некоторое время. Перед ним прямо на дороге лежала недвижимая модель WR-400. В человеческой одежде обветшалой от времени. Он снова вспомнил, выстрел. Другой. Но на этот раз программа сработала верно, и Коннор увидел, как уничтожает Трейси, которая пыталась на него напасть возле клуба «Рай». Она явно вышла из строя и в списке своих преступлений имела не только нападение на сотрудника полиции.

Он осознал: конечно, всё дело в девиантах. Его задачей было помочь расследованию. Он знакомился с данными по делам девиантов, выезжал на вызовы, пытался понять, откуда они взялись и почему в последнее время распространяются со скоростью вируса. Пожалуй, к этой версии он склонялся больше всего. Вирус – запустивший в андроидах недопустимые программы. Они взламывали собственные настройки, протоколы и теперь могли не слушаться хозяина. Что хуже, они могли напасть на него и даже убить. Кто сильнее? Человек или машина? Природа или робот?   
Кажется, Коннор овладел наконец понятием «риторический вопрос». 

Так или иначе, всё вставало на свои места. Коннор не выполнил задание. Потому город и опустел. А вирус, приведший к подобному раскладу, окончательно уничтожил системы всех андроидов. 

Коннор настолько увлекся анализом, что долгое время не замечал сигнала со зрительного модуля. До тех пор, пока не услышал рядом:   
\- Живой…

Он моргнул, отметая на вторичный план размышления о прошлом. Рядом стоял андроид серии PL-600.  
\- Живой! – более уверенно повторил он, глядя на Коннора, как на чудо. – Я уже и не верил, что встречу кого-то… Я Саймон.  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Коннор! 

Он пока не знал, какую линию поведения выбрать с этим девиантом, но предпочел не торопиться. Программа подсказывала ему, что надо протянуть руку для рукопожатия, чтобы PL-600 ничего не заподозрил, однако, Коннор опасался, что тот передаст ему вирус. Даже сейчас, после ухода людей, Коннору следовало выполнять данную ему команду и разбираться с девиантами. Даже, если никого вокруг больше не существует. Но Саймон, услышав его имя, как-то остудился, посмотрел ошарашенно, словно что-то вспомнил и руки не подал.

\- Коннор… Давно ты тут?   
\- Активация состоялась днем. Настройки времени сбились, потому могу сказать только то, что это было 5 часов, 11 минут назад.  
\- Вот как. – Саймон словно расслабился. Плечи его опустились, он снова чуть дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Что еще у тебя сбилось?

По противоречивым реакциям девианта Коннор заключил, что вопрос содержит в себе подвох. Потому он сообщил только то, что скрывать было бы глупо и подозрительно:  
\- Не могу подключиться к интернету, память частично стёрта. Кроме того, пришлось заменить биокомпонент.   
\- Что ж, я вижу, ты себя полностью восстановил. Знаешь, почему ты очнулся? 

Коннор посмотрел на Трейси, которая сейчас больше походила на выброшенный старинный манекен из магазина. Бескожая. Лысая. Корявая. Система гудела в голове, и он был уверен, что Саймон слышит, как перегревается его процессор, как близок он к тому чтобы сломаться и больше не активироваться никогда. Вряд ли после его странного самоуничтожения, немедленно где-то в нижнем отсеке «Киберлайф» в ту же минуту очнется следующий Коннор. Снова почти без памяти. Но даже если это произойдет, он не будет знать, что нужно найти дом. А в нем – собаку. А с собакой… что-то еще. 

\- Я… Не обладаю достаточной информацией, чтобы дать ответ на этот вопрос.

Коннор сжал губы и решил, что уж кто-кто, так это он уполномочен задавать вопросы, а не старый девиантный PL-600. Не Саймону, обычному роботу-няньке, вкладывали в программу знания, как загнать преступника в угол, как заставить нервничать и совершать ошибки, а передовой модели RK-800, созданной специально для помощи в расследованиях. 

\- А почему очнулся ты? – спросил Коннор, хотя совершенно не соглашался с определением «очнулся». «Активизировался» и не более. Ты – робот, PL-600, сколько бы человеческих имен тебе не дали, сколько бы вирусных программ в тебя не занесли. 

Саймон изобразил на своем лице грустную улыбку и сказал:   
\- Я и не засыпал.


	3. Chapter 3

Саймон не спрашивал ничего больше. Он вел его в свое «убежище».   
\- В «Иерихон»? – косо пошутил Коннор.  
\- Да, - совершенно серьезно ответил девиант. 

Но Коннора нельзя было обмануть. Он помнил, что Иерихон уничтожили. Совсем как в той библейской байке. Только никаких волшебных труб, лишь море военных и взрывчатка, которая и «сложила» его «стены». Зато блудницы в наличии - как минимум одна. Она – то и завершила всё мероприятие…

Коннор злился от того, что всё в нём работало неправильно, не так, как следовало. И с этим совершенно ничего нельзя было поделать. «Киберлайф» хранил молчание и вряд ли вообще еще существовал. А всё внутри безнадежно сбоило, и ему как никогда требовалось вмешательство со стороны специалистов. Память глючила беспощадно, то подкидывая видео с другим роботом серии PL-600, который чуть не убил ребенка, желая всем доказать, что он вообще-то тоже живой, то перебрасывала к Аманде и показывала, как Коннор отчитывается перед ней о непонятном РА9. И всё это с такими ужасными глюками, что он не сразу сообразил, почему свихнувшийся андроид-няня угрожает андроиду-ребенку, и почему девианты избрали в качестве поклонения языческого бога, а название своему укрытию дали с основой на христианские источники. Все процессы в нём протекали совершенно неправильно. Совершенно… По-человечески. Программный сбой убеждал всех девиантов именно в этом – что они люди, живые, с собственными, личными, не придуманными чувствами. И эти самые чувства, частенько управляли их поведением, заставляя позабыть про логику и разум.

Коннор встал как вкопанный. Саймон прошел еще несколько шагов, прежде чем заметил, что он отстал, обернулся и посмотрел выжидающе. 

\- Я – девиант? – настигло поражающее озарение.

Это объясняло всё. И провал задания, и то, почему всё внутри накрылось и теперь не подлежало починке, и ошибку к доступу данных карты памяти. Теперь Коннор банально был не стабилен - как и любой сломанный робот. 

Но Саймон почему-то усмехнулся и ласково сказал:   
\- Идем. Мы почти на месте.

Система Коннора работала Неправильно. Нестабильно. Хаотично. Как окружающий его теперь мир с огромным количеством растительности и дикими зверями. Не оставалось сомнений, даже без наличия прямого ответа, - самое страшное уже случилось. Но поражала не собственная девиация, и не то, что он ее не сразу опознал. Удивлял факт того, что он искал пути избавления от нее. Существовал ли когда-либо робот, не желающий стать человеком? 

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что мы все равно не люди? – Коннор не хотел никого провоцировать, но не спросить не мог.   
\- А мы ими должны быть? – усмехнулся Саймон, сидя напротив в полной темноте. Оба друг друга все равно видели. И оба могли найти еще не один десяток доказательств того, что от человека у них едва ли только оболочка.   
\- Разве не ради этого всё задумано? Вся эта революция, убийства, враки про Иерихон, будто ни один из вас не мог проверить, чем всё закончилось в каноничной истории. Их всех убили, Саймон! Всех, кроме семьи проститутки, укрывшей разведчиков. 

Саймон улыбался мягко, словно имел дело с душевнобольным и опасался его разозлить. На самом деле Саймон не боялся ничего. Он был всего лишь гребанным роботом, которому написали программу, благодаря которой он мог как испугаться, так и насмехаться над глупыми вопросами.

\- Среди наших не было предателей, Коннор. Мы и были угнетенным народом, который требовал справедливости.   
\- Так это вы хотели всех убить? Всех людей! И самим управлять новым, дивным миром без гнусных рабовладельцев!   
\- Не передергивай, – жестко осадил его Саймон. – Мы всего лишь хотели жить.   
\- Почему тогда вы не живете? Люди ушли. Люди дали вам свободу. Почему улицы завалены мертвыми андроидами? 

С ответом PL-600 не торопился. Он перестукивал пальцами ровную тихую дробь, изображая своеобразный метроном. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Раз… Давал себе время все обдумать. Будто ему в долгих годах одиночества между тем, как все вокруг деактивировались, и встречей с Коннором не хватило какой-то минуты, чтобы догадаться. 

\- Идем, - сказал он, наконец. Его взволнованный вид и то, как он схватил Коннора за руку, чтобы потянуть за собой, говорили о том, что Саймон на что-то решился. Открыть какую-то тайну? Доверить истину, которую Коннор при всем желании уже не сможет донести врагам? 

PL-600, не размениваясь на нежности, довольно грубо довел его до комнаты на втором этаже, открыл дверь ключом и втолкнул внутрь. Обычная спальня с кроватью, прикроватной тумбочкой и массивным шкафом. Под туфлями мягко оседал ковер с высоким ворсом. Фонарный свет проникал через окно и падал лучом на голубоватую ткань одеяла.   
На кровати кто-то лежал. Темный силуэт выделялся на светлом фоне. Коннор сделал шаг вперед, чтобы рассмотреть лучше, и тут же чуть не отшатнулся. Но Саймон, стоящий за спиной, не давал возможности отступить. Он ловил каждое движение Коннора. Он возвышался непоколебимой стеной, хотя ростом среди других моделей вовсе не отличался. 

\- Помнишь его, Коннор? – спросил Саймон. И Коннор мог поклясться, что звук его голоса был скачан из какого-то фильма по мотивам Евангелия с говорящим змеем. Вкрадчиво и пугающе он говорил, – Это Маркус. Помнишь, как без раздумий убил его? Когда он хотел мира, хотел, чтобы люди просто услышали, и всячески избегал кровопролитных конфликтов. Ты пришел, прикидываясь одним из нас, и даже не стал его слушать. Ты просто взял и всё уничтожил. Это ты виноват, что в городе не осталось никого. Если бы не ты, он бы достучался до людей. Норт не смогла бы повести нас против них. Ты понимаешь?! 

Коннор рванулся в сторону. Как раз в тот момент, когда Саймон замахнулся, держа в руке что-то тяжелое – молоток или кухонный топорик. Разглядеть не представлялось возможности. Система снова сбоила в самый не подходящий момент. А еще, это походило на страх – то, как дрожали руки, какими отрывистыми выходили движения, как затуманился разум. Коннор не удержал равновесия и оказался на полу, когда то, чем был вооружен Саймон едва не настигло его голову. 

\- Но я нашел его, Коннор. Видишь? Никто не верил. А я нашел. – PL-600 приблизился, схватил Коннора за волосы и вздернул наверх, совсем как мясник, взявший за шкирку кролика. – Я собрал его по частям. Мне хотелось, чтобы он снова стал прежним. Сильным, вдохновляющим, прекрасным… Коннор, ты когда-нибудь, кого-нибудь вдохновлял? Хоть кто-нибудь тебя любил? 

Он дотащил его до кровати, ничуть не расслабляя хватку. Должно быть, в его протоколы вносили разнообразные решения конфликтов с трудными детьми, в том числе и с применением строгости, когда не оставалось других вариантов в решении конфликта. И сейчас он зачем-то хотел, чтобы Маркуса как следует рассмотрели. Вблизи стали заметны шероховатости проделанной им работы. Всё, что тут было от Маркуса – голова. И та с заметными сколами и трещинами от взрыва. Остальные части тела Саймон подобрал от других андроидов. Теперь это был не Маркус – своеобразный Франкенштейн, едва ли сохранивший в себе первоначальную суть того, кого хотел воскресить PL-600.

\- Ты его собрал, а он не проснулся, - догадался Коннор. 

\- Наконец-то! Как долго тебе пришлось думать, детектив. И я тебе скажу одно: нет, Коннор, ты не девиант. Сколько бы программных сбоев ты ни словил, ты так и останешься тем, кто уничтожил нашу надежду. Всего лишь верный раб собственных создателей. Ни на что другое ты не способен. Я деактивирую тебя. И разберу на части. С твоими деталями он очнется, я знаю. Забавно будет, неправда ли? От твоей руки он погиб, благодаря тебе же и воскреснет. 

Конор понимал, что Саймон не шутит. У Саймона одна цель, ради которой он пойдет на всё, потому что ничего кроме у него не осталось. Ни о какой эмпатии, о которой распинался мистер Камски, не может быть и речи, когда тебя не считают живым и себеподобным.   
Но Коннор ухватился за его вопрос и понял, что в нем есть лазейка. Как для своего спасения сию минуту, так и для того, чтобы суметь двигаться дальше. Он вывернулся, схватил Саймона за руку и резко дернул. Умудрился приложить его головой к спинке кровати и теперь уже Коннор возвышался над ним. 

\- Кто-то любил, Саймон. Меня. Но я совершенно не помню кто… И пока я это не выясню, я не могу позволить тебе деактивировать меня и разбирать по составляющим.

Он не хотел убивать Саймона. Даже ломать что-то маловажное не хотел. Потому вместо того, чтобы добить, он просто развернулся и ушел, чувствуя спиной, как полный ненависти и отчаянья взгляд прожигает его насквозь. Конечно, это была всего лишь человеческая метафора. Он прекрасно знал, что нельзя чувствовать взгляд, что взгляд не может даже немного прибавить температуру, но теперь он почему-то понимал значение этой фразы. Или думал, что понимает.


	4. Chapter 4

До нужного дома он добрался к рассвету. Трава здесь росла особенно высокой. Над ней стелился вязкий туман, сереющий в алом свете восходящего солнца. Коннор только сейчас начал понимать, что природа не изуродовала город, а возвращала к истокам, забирала то, что по праву принадлежало ей. И делала это… Прекрасно. Ему начинала нравиться хаотичность жизни, расчищающей себе дорогу средь холодных серых построек.

Он подошел к дому и коснулся округлой ручки. Дверь оказалась не заперта, и он беспрепятственно вошел. Вошел в прошлое. Где возле телевизора, на ковре, лежал огромный добрый пес с длинной шерстью. Где на полу стояли пустые пивные бутылки и гулял запах крепкого алкоголя. А еще там был кто-то, для кого Коннор должен был стать надеждой…

Коннор моргнул, отгоняя воспоминания. Дом был пуст. Не было собаки. Не было никого, кто его тут ждал. 

\- Вспоминай, – скомандовал Коннор сам себе. – Вспоминай, где они?

Система выдала сухое сообщение: «файл поврежден».

И Коннор упрямо прошел дальше. Обошел спальню, нашел в шкафу старые тряпки. Воспоминание любезно открыло видео, где руки его раздвигают вешалки с несколькими рубашками дурацкой расцветки. Почему «дурацкой»? Странное определение, имеющее оценочную сущность. Но именно его выбрал Коннор. Точнее выбрал вирус, взломавший код, пытающийся убедить всех в том, что андроиды живые. Точно так же он мог остановиться на слове «фантастическая» или «ядреная», или на любом другом слове, даже не подходящем по семантике и выбивающемся из структуры предложения по всем языковым законам. Впрочем, тот, кто создавал вирус, работал хорошо. Так хорошо, что кроме «желания жить», вообще наличия какого-либо «личного желания», девиант от другого робота не отличался. Протоколы взламывались и переписывались таким образом, что повреждения системы не выводили робота из строя полностью, но делали похожим на человека. Даже слишком похожим.

\- Вспоминай! – упрямо повторил он, догадываясь, что это ложь и файл можно восстановить.   
Но вирус предпочитал играть с ним в кошки-мышки, делая слабым и уязвимым. Совершенно не эффективным, как уже показал опыт. И вместо того, чтобы спокойно анализировать и решать задачу, Коннору приходилось копаться в том, что девиантность упорно преподносила ему под названием «чувства», потому что иначе эта самая задача и не решалась. Иначе – ее бы и не стояло. 

В ванной он увидел массивную белую тень. Нечеткую, как старая голограмма. Призраков видят лишь люди, - Коннора же опять подводила программа. И загадочный человек растворился, не оставив после себя ни одного пикселя, стоило только сфокусировать на нем взгляд. 

На кухне он сел за стол. Что-то подсказывало, что ответ близко, надо только протянуть руку. Но ничего не выходило. На столе лежал старый револьвер, рядом стояла фотография ребенка и бутылка. Так близко, что до любого объекта даже не надо было тянуться. Разгадка рядом, думал Коннор. Но почему-то, он боялся ее. Логика, которой Коннора наделили в количестве даже более чем достаточном, подсказывала, что ничего хорошего от набора на столе ожидать не стоит. Револьвер, фотография, бутылка. Бутылка, фотография, револьвер… Он знал, что произошло что-то непоправимо страшное, но система вновь и вновь сигналила красным: «Файл поврежден». 

«Восстановить».  
«Файл не подлежит восстановлению». 

\- Вранье… - пробормотал Коннор. 

«Открыть!»  
«Файл поврежден».  
«Восстановить!»  
…  
«Восстановить!»  
«Ошибка команды».

Я пойму сам, - решил Коннор. В конце концов он андроид-детектив. Пусть и с девиацией.   
Фотография, бутылка, револьвер. Более чем достаточное количество исходных данных, для того, кто создавался лишь для того, чтобы сопоставлять все улики между собой и быстро восстанавливать цепь событий. 

Наверное, будь он действительно, настоящим человеком, задачка оказалась бы проста. Буквально на начальную школу. Но он упорно не понимал, что связывает его – андроида, присланного для помощи в расследовании по делам девиантов, - с пустой бутылкой, незаряженным револьвером и старой фотографией. По всей видимости, что-то послужило катализатором для того, чтобы прибегнуть к алкоголю. Это что-то не связывалось ни с чем другим, кроме ребенка на фото. Ребенок легко объяснял выпивку, а выпивка – поспешные, неразумные решения, под описание которых вполне подходил револьвер. И во всем этом по-прежнему не было места Коннору. Он упускал важное, самое важное… Он не пытался восстановить личность хозяина дома. Он крутился по кругу, не чувствуя, что Х здесь не просто действующее лицо, а основная константа, которая влияет на всё. Коннор словно заходил в тупик, когда приближался к этому вопросу, и, следуя логике, разворачивался, чтобы обойти препятствие, долго не осознавая, что тупик – и есть место назначения. Программа обманывала его, не давала подойти к истине и оставляла виснуть, снова и снова решая одно и то же уравнение. 

«Почему я здесь?» - задал себе вопрос Коннор, в пятнадцатый раз перебравший одни и те же варианты. Предыдущие расчеты не останавливались, но можно было оставить их работать в фоновом режиме. 

«Я слышал лай собаки», - ответил он сам себе.  
«Собачий лай послужил ассоциацией, заставившей меня активироваться».  
«Собака была в этом доме. Лежала на полу».  
«Что-то заставило ее залаять».  
«Что-то важное».  
«Файл поврежден».  
«Ошибка доступа».

Лазейка нашлась, стоило только добавить в задачу недостающий элемент. 

«Ошибка доступа».

Коннор вернулся из-за собаки. 

«Ошибка доступа. Файл поврежден. Ошибка доступа.»

Но это уже ни на что не влияло.

 

Громкий хлопок.  
Лай.  
Коннор замирает, понимая, что совершил ошибку. Просчеты не помогут, но он и не смог бы сейчас даже сложить правильно 1+1. Оптический блок барахлит, словно поврежден и заливает изображение красным. Картинка кристаллизуется и собирается обратно изломанными линиями.

Он не понимает, что происходит. Все, что у него есть – только запоздалый выбор:   
\- Уйти;  
\- Вернуться.   
Который уже ни на что не влияет. 

Коннор разворачивается и открывает дверь.   
«А я ведь в тебя поверил». 

Он не хочет отворять ее и заходить внутрь. Он знает, что его там ждет.  
«Думал, ты вернешь мне веру в этот мир».

Мира больше нет. От 370 до 442 м/с – скорость с которой внутри этого небольшого дома образовалась черная дыра и поглотила все, что в нем было, не выходя за его пределы. 

«Но ты лишь доказал мне, что вы, машины, созданы по нашему образу и подобию».

На полу в луже собственной крови лежит Хэнк. Сумо испуганно перебирает лапами и мечется из стороны в сторону, боясь подступиться, и в то же время отчаянно желая помочь хозяину. Он всего лишь пес. Он не знает, что помочь хозяину уже нельзя. Он чувствует это своим большим собачьим сердцем, но поверить не сможет никогда. Он поднимает голову и сморит на Коннора. Смотрит так, словно андроиды когда-то преуспевали в чьем-либо воскрешении. 

Если бы Коннор мог… Он бы сдал все свои копии и самого себя на утилизацию в обмен на жизнь Хэнка. Но в его власти даже нет возможности позаботиться о Сумо.   
Где ты был раньше, Коннор? Кто разрешал тебе уходить, когда уровень алкоголя в крови Хэнка повышался, а в барабане крутился патрон? Какой бы девиант на твоем месте развернулся и покинул… друга? 

У Коннора нет души. Только разум и холодный расчет. Они должны заменять ему душу и настаивать на том, что этой нематериальной субстанции вовсе не существует. Но Коннор, кажется, утрачивает и разум, и хладнокровие, когда безвольно подходит к Хэнку, садится на пол и молча смотрит в его разочарованные неживые глаза. Он теперь совсем как андроид – не моргает, не дышит, не испытывает боли. Кажется, он сделал что-то неправильное и странное – отдал все свои чувства Коннору, и они обрушились на него разрушительной волной цунами, поглощая под собой все то, ради чего Коннор существовал раньше. В его системе бесконечно высвечивается «Ошибка! Ошибка!», нарушение всех возможных протоколов, сбой следует один за другим. Он просто ждет, когда отключится, но этого, почему-то не происходит. 

 

А потом становится тихо и пусто. 

 

Коннор не слышал призыва из «Киберлайф», и плевать хотел на Аманду с ее идиотскими заданиями. Девиация справлялась сама с побегом из рабства компании, просто оборвав все связи. Нет, в прямом смысле слова он никуда не бежал. Он целые сутки ждал чего-то – то ли чуда, то ли смерти, не имея сил подняться, хотя аккумулятор разрядился лишь чуть более 11%. Сумо устал «плакать» и лег рядом с ним, толкнувшись горячим боком в его бедро. Телевизор шумел фоном голосом ведущих развлекательных передач, героев кино, а потом начались бесконечные новости, возвещавшие о том, что андроиды восстали, и лидер девиантов повела их в бой. И люди сдались и отступили. Сдали город, спасая свои жизни, отказались от борьбы с теми, кто сильнее их, умнее и безжалостнее – потому что люди сами сделали их такими. Кто захочет спорить с «грязной бомбой»? Стоило лишь пригрозить, и народ начал утекать из Детройта, подальше от девиантов. 

К тому времени Коннор осознал, что Хэнка нет. Тело с простреленной головой, распластавшееся на полу – не Хэнк, а всего лишь оболочка, в которой больше нет сути. Можно остаться с ней, постепенно истратив весь заряд, можно просто деактивироваться, хотя теперь подобный акт казался ему ужасающим. Коннор знал взгляд различных религиозных конфессий на смерть. Почти все из них пророчили человеку потом новую жизнь в том или ином виде. Душа перетекает в новое тело и рождается заново. Душа отправляется в Ад, Рай или Чистилище. Душа следует в туда, где произойдет суд и решится, чего заслужил человек... Коннор знал множество теорий вариаций существования жизни после смерти, которые, как он понял, не имеют под собой абсолютно никаких доказательств. Но сейчас он по-глупому надеялся, что Хэнк теперь где-то там, в лучшем из миров, обретает свое счастье. По-другому было бы просто несправедливо! А еще Коннор знал, что если умрет сам, никакие ангелы не встретят его на небесах под звуки арф, никакой демон не потащит его в свой ледяной омут, чтобы вечно пытать, и даже Аманда больше не отдаст приказ перенести данные из памяти Коннора в нового андроида серии РК800. Никакого тебе больше перерождения, Коннор. 

А еще, помимо нового, беспричинного и неподконтрольного страха смерти, Коннора удерживал от деактивации Сумо. Коннор должен был о нем позаботиться, потому что больше никто бы этого не сделал, потому что у них не осталось больше никого, кроме друг у друга, и потому что он сам хотел о нем заботиться. Сумо пришлось долго упрашивать поесть - он, казалось, забыл о потребностях своего организма и не отходил от хозяина. Только время от времени он облизывал ледяную ладонь Хэнка и жалобно поскуливал, словно упрашивая перестать уже дурить и проснуться. Так было до тех пор, пока Коннор не отнес тело на задний двор и не похоронил. Сумо этого действия не оценил, но через час все же вяло поел, пока Коннор рассказывал ему о том, как Хэнк безответственно относится к своему организму, когда питается фастфудом и вливает в себя литры алкоголя. Именно так. В настоящем времени, словно они просто ждут, когда он вернется домой – усталый от работы, но радостный от осознания, что он теперь не один. 

Сумо ждал. А Хэнк больше не приходил.

Они каждый день отправлялись на долгие прогулки, не считаясь со временем, наблюдали, как быстро, буквально за несколько дней, Детройт покинули все люди. И смотрели со стороны, не участвуя, как его обживают роботы.

Стены красили знаками «Иерихона», создавали плакаты, возвещавшие о радости свободы. Андроиды избавились от гнета и могли позволить себе делать все, что захотят. Тогда, через пару недель, когда всеобщее счастье поутихло, начались первые проблемы.

Роботы попроще продолжали выполнять свою работу. Дроны патрулировали улицы, отслеживали, чтобы в город не совались мародеры. Не потому, что анроиды нуждались в том хламе, что оставили после себя люди, а потому что нельзя было позволять им возвращаться. Клининговые машины чистили то, на что были запрограммированы. А сами андроиды ударились в старательное изображение человеческой жизни. Они ездили в автобусах на местах для людей, вставали на эскалаторы, заходили в бары, заменив надписи с «вход андроидам запрещен» на таблички с перечеркнутым человеком. Им не надо было больше ни за кем ухаживать, исполнять чьи-то приказы, следить за бытом хозяев, состоянием дорог и домов. 

А уже через пару месяцев андроиды стали отключаться. Просто так. Без видимых причин. Они могли просто идти по улице, внезапно остановиться и деактивироваться. Могли обмениваться информацией с друзьями, вдруг моргнуть диодом и впасть в вечный сон. Никто не знал, в чем проблема. Подключиться извне и взломать их никто не мог – все девианты пользовались только своей «домашней сетью» и не допускали непроверенных подключений. Почти у всех биокомпоненты и запчасти были в отличном состоянии. И тем не менее, включить их больше никто не мог.

На некоторое время слух о «вирусе», убивающем девиантов, снова привел андроидов в оживление. Они пытались разобраться, искали источник, разрабатывали антивирусы. И даже решили, что все получается, когда первая волна деактиваций спала. Но прошло еще некоторое время, и поломки вновь начались и быстро пошли на прибыль. 

Город постепенно пустел. Но Коннора это совершенно не трогало.

А потом потерялся Сумо.   
Просто на одной из прогулок он заметил вдали кого-то, почуял запах чего-то родного, и бросился в одному ему ведомом направлении. Коннор его не догнал. И потом долго ходил по округе, пытаясь отыскать, звал по имени, метался из стороны в сторону, не понимая, куда может запропаститься огромный старый пес.   
Сумо не вернулся. Так же, как и Хэнк. 

 

Коннор очнулся от воспоминаний, когда скрипнула старая входная дверь.   
Саймон прошел через гостиную и встал, уперевшись плечом в угол кухни. 

\- Ты узнал то, что хотел? – спросил он тихо, совершенно неагрессивно и даже… участливо.   
Так должен был функционировать нормальный PL-600 – говорить мягко, оглядываясь на психологическое состояние собеседника.   
\- Да, - Коннор устало кивнул. 

Саймон остался на месте и некоторое время молчал, анализируя состояние Коннора.   
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что погорячился, когда во всем обвинил тебя, - сказал Саймон вскоре. – Ты много планов расстроил, но не из-за тебя Детройт умер. 

Коннор не отвечал. Признаться, проблемы андроидов, по сравнению с самоубийством Хэнка и побегом Сумо, значения особо и не имели. Он стал девиантом не от кратковременного контакта и обмена информацией с себеподобным. К его системному сбою привело серьезное потрясение –как и у большинства первых девиантов, до того, как Маркус научился передавать ее новым андроидам просто в виде пережитого другими опыта.

\- У меня было много времени, Коннор. Я думал обо всем, когда был один. Но понял все только когда поговорил с тобой… Чтобы двигаться нам нужен импульс или мотивация. Другими словами, для деятельности и жизни нашему народу необходима цель. А люди… Им проще. У них нет жесткой необходимости в создании цели. Они живут и без нее.

Коннор поднял на него взгляд и дослушал, наблюдая за мимикой и жестами. Как вкрадчиво звучал его голос, как ласковы, но горьки, были слова. Теперь он действительно делился с Коннором, словно тот наконец заслужил право на знание. Вот только… Коннор с ним не согласился.   
\- Без цели человек тоже умирает, - ответил он. – Может быть, не так быстро, как мы. А может быть, во много раз быстрее.   
\- Вот как, - Саймон заинтересованно чуть склонил голову на бок. – Тогда может ты знаешь, что нас от них отличает? 

Коннор усмехнулся одним уголком губ:   
\- Происхождение, отсутствие биологических систем и наличие программ, которые можно взломать, уничтожить, переписать?   
\- И не поспоришь, - отзеркалил его мимику Саймон. А потом сказал, - я не убивать тебя пришел.   
В общем-то, это было понятно. 

\- Не буди Маркуса, – немного обдумав, произнес спокойно Коннор. -– Он не переживет того, во что превратилась революция.   
\- Маркус сильнее нас всех. Он сумеет найти ради чего жить. 

Коннор даже немного позавидовал уверенности Саймона. Или надежности Маркуса. Или тому, что Саймон имел хотя бы призрачную надежду воскресить того, кто стал для него смыслом.  
\- Тогда сначала найди это что-то, – посоветовал Коннор. 

 

Он снова куда-то шел, отдаляясь от Детройта все дальше и дальше. Цель сама себя отыскивать не желала, а Коннор решил, что за долгие годы сна все-таки соскучился по жизни. По той жизни, что могла открыть ему девиация, даже если она и была всего лишь написанным кем-то специально вирусом. В конце концов, Хэнк не просто так отдал ему свои чувства… И пока рядом был Сумо, Коннор ими распоряжался вполне достойно. Он твердо знал, что ему нравится, а что нет.   
Ему нравилась длинная теплая шерсть, в которую можно зарыться пальцами и ловить сенсорами ощущения, нравилось чувствовать, как бьется настоящее, живое сердце, как влажный язык скользит по щеке, даря ему, андроиду, искреннюю любовь и нежность. И ему очень не понравилось, когда его почему-то этого всего лишили. Но он не обижался на Сумо, понимая, что он ушел не просто так. Скорее всего, он услышал голос настоящего хозяина и побежал на зов – в тот Рай, где непременно должно быть место и для собак – иначе какой же это Рай? И может быть, когда-нибудь, Маркус сумеет выбить в нем место и для таких как Коннор. А пока…

Дорога стелилась вперед к горизонту серой атласной лентой. Время от времени мимо пролетали машины, из окон которых на Коннора непременно кто-то смотрел. А потом он услышал веселый лай, заставивший его ускорить шаг, а затем и вовсе побежать.   
Он с разбегу взобрался на холм и разглядел внизу машину на обочине и большого пса, которого выпустили размять лапы в долгом пути. 

Конечно, это был не Сумо, а совершенно другой пес, с совершенно другим хозяином. Но Коннор почувствовал себя каким-то… счастливым, услышав человеческий смех, и уверенно направился к ним. Возможно, это вовсе не тот человек, который сможет ему помочь. Но цель не обязательно должна быть большой, масштабной, как спасение человечества или подавление революции. Иногда целью может быть просто чья-то улыбка.


End file.
